


Heat Of The Moment

by peaches854



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Riding, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's dropped by his office to pick up a few files, and he meets someone he really didn't expect to. Also? He's in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like it! <3

He’d come into work to get a few files and thought of slipping out once he was done. He made sure he came after everyone had left, when he heard a Sniff sniff. Sniff sniff. Someone was scenting Jensen. He was in his heat, and someone was scenting him, probably some stupid knothead of an alpha. His life was officially over.

It had been bad enough, surviving the first two days, as he was single and he had no one to… Satisfy his needs. But as it progressed, it kept getting worse, and he had no clue about what to do. He’d been using a dildo up until now, but it seemed like that wouldn’t help that day, either. The real thing was way better. But alas, no way he was getting the real thing anytime soon. Or so he hoped. See, the whole omega-going-into-heat thing is tricky. The rubber breaks, and that’ll be the end of it. Finished. He’ll end up working his ass off to support his kid (who’ll live in a single parent environment, which can not be good for him) and the alpha that got him preggers will probably be sitting on his fat ass, not bothered about whatever happened to the omega they knotted. Omegas were like sex toys for alphas. They had no identity of their own, no respect, and so far, Jensen had managed to keep it hidden from everyone that he was an omega. Most people thought he was a beta, and some even thought he was an alpha. So as far as façades and smokescreens go, he was deceiving everyone brilliantly. Until that one week in a month where he has to fuck himself with a dildo and hide from the real world.

Anyway, back to the knothead who was sniffing him. Jensen heard, rather than saw, him come closer, loud footsteps disrupting the quiet of his office. He saw Mr. Padalecki, the CEO of the multi-national company that he worked for come in through his office’s open door. Fuck. He was screwed. There was no way that Jared didn’t realize that Jensen was in heat. He couldn’t really refuse his boss, either. Again, he was screwed.

“Jensen? You there?”, asked Mr. Padalecki, in his deep, sexy Texan drawl. If he had always found Jared to be- well, simply put , gorgeous, that was all his problem. But it was perfectly understandable. The man was built like a Greek God, with mile-long legs, bulging muscles that his expensive, well cut suit just highlighted, a wide, pink mouth and beautiful eyes, an ever-changing mix of blue, green and gold.

“M-Mr. Padalecki. Yes, I’m here. I was just gonna office my lock up.” He blushed immediately, trust him to make a fool out of himself in front of the only person whose opinion he really cared about. “I-I mean, lock my office up.” Mr Padalecki was staring at him with an amused smile on his face. 

"None of that, Jensen, call me Jared. It's not like there's anyone else to put on a show for", said Mr Padalecki. Oh, he'd love to put on a show for Mr Pada- no, wait, Jared. Just not the kind his boss was thinking of. “Y-yes, J-Jared.” He went even redder. Jared smirked, like he knew what effect he was having on Jensen. Damn Jensen and his social phobia, and damn Jared and his stupidly sexy self. Ugh.

“So, Jensen, how’s work? Haven’t seen you around for a while. Funny I ran into you now- everyone’s left. Did you come right now?”, asked Jared.

“Yeah, I did. I was… Sorta sick.”, said Jensen. He ran his tongue over his lips unconsciously, and saw Jared’s eyes zero in on the motion, something akin to hunger in his eyes. He flushed, but thought nothing more of it. He turned back to his desk, clearing up his files and bending down to pick up one that had fallen, causing the fabric of his pants to stretch taut across his ass. His breath caught in his throat as he heard Jared come up behind him, as he placed his hands on Jensen’s hips and said, “A sexy little cocktease, that’s what you are. Bending over like that, showing off that gorgeous, tight ass and licking those pouty, full lips that were just made to suck my cock. Blushing so attractively and stuttering so endearingly, got me going absolutely crazy since the minute I saw you. And I can smell how wet you are, how much you need an alpha to knot you”, said Jared, nuzzling his neck. Jensen’s channel released glob of slick one after the other, the presence of an alpha clearly affecting how his body worked. His ass clenched emptily, and he suddenly had a vision of Jared bending him over his desk and fucking him, hard and fast.

“I-I didn’t mean to, honestly, that’s just what I do”, said Jensen, and flushing once more when he realized how stupid and childish he must sound. But Jared merely laughed and pulled him closer, Jensen’s ass flush against Jared’s cock. . He could feel how hard Jared was, proof of how much he wanted him. Man, he was big.

Jared spun him around, devouring his lips in a sensual, passionate kiss that stole Jensen’s breath away and left him whimpering for more. Jared spun him around, devouring his lips in a sensual, passionate kiss that stole Jensen’s breath away and left him whimpering for more. Jared’s hands slid down to the buckle of his belt and undid it, shoving his pants down, and doing the same with Jensen’s. He wrapped one hand around Jensen’s cock, letting Jensen fuck into his fist at the same pace at which Jared’s tongue fucked into his mouth. He came soon, his orgasm leaving him boneless, but almost immediately after he came, Jared lowered him down on his knees, guiding Jensen’s hand towards Jared’s cock. Geez, saying that Jared was ‘big’ was an understatement. He was hung like a fucking stallion.

Jensen started off with his hand wrapped around his cock but switched to using his mouth soon after, when the need to taste Jared just overpowered everything else. His taste, musky and intoxicating, had him absolutely captivated. He sucked on the head of Jared’s cock as Jared said,”Mmm yeah. Wrap those fucking cocksucking lips around my cock. Love it, don't you?" Jensen moaned, sending vibrations up Jared's dick, causing him to groan, when Jared pulled out of Jensen's mouth. "I want to come inside you", he said, a little sheepishly. Then, he was back to his alpha male persona and tugged Jensen up by his tie and bent him over his desk. Jensen was so wet that no prep was necessary, so Jared just shoved straight it and hit Jensen's prostate with his first thrust. He increased his speed untl he was pounding into Jensen, jerking off with one hand. Jensen finally lost it, coming all over his desk. He was quickly followed by Jared, who came inside Jensen with a loud groan. Jared pulled out of him, and Jensen felt a strange pang of disappointment. He brushed it away, thinking that it was just a hook up, and nothing more.

But as he walked, or rather waddled across the room to put his pants on, Jared caught his arm and pulled him back against his muscular chest. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet", whispered Jared in his ear and then bit his earlobe. Jensen shivered, loving every moment of it. Jared sat on the big, leather desk chair and pulled Jensen onto his lap effortlessly, like he weighed nothing. "I want you to ride me. Wanna see you fuck yourself on my cock.", he said, and well, who was Jensen to say no? He obediently positioned himself on top of Jared's cock, sliding down smoothly on it like a knife through butter. He rocked up and down on it, his slick running down Jared's cock as he bounced on it. He rode him hard and fast, until Jared came inside him, filling him up, and he, on Jared's chest. 

As he got off Jared's cock, his come ran down the insides of his legs, reminding him of just how intimate a moment they had shared. Jared watched Jensen dress, and then told him," You know that I'm not gonna leave you, right? Whatever happens, I'll support you. And I'd really like this to be a regular occurrence." As he said the last part, he blushed, but Jensen was elated. What had he ever done to find a man this perfect?

In the end, it was all in the heat of the moment, but turned out to be so much more.


End file.
